Dying Leaves
by Deidara-sempei
Summary: A story about Sakura getting kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Is there love blossoming for one of them? What will they do with her? Discont. Possibly will be brought back to life.
1. Leaves Falling

The wind rustles through the dried up leaves on the cold, hard ground. Fiery splashes of red and orange light up the otherwise stark and bare trees. Something crunches through the leaves to the north. The squirrel sits up, terrified as a tall human in a black cloak glides past. The little squirrel's tiny heart is beating faster and faster, when it suddenly stops from overexertion. The squirrel drops to the ground dead, and yet the cloaked person only pauses for less than a second before continuing.


	2. Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu

"What's wrong Itachi?"

"No seriously. What is wrong?"

There are two men walking side by side. One is tall and the other one is middling. The tall one is walking to the right of the shorter one. The tall one has blue skin and gills on his lower cheek. He also has blue hair. The shorter one has black shoulder length hair and black eyes. The only similarity between the two is this: they are both wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them, the mark of the Akatsuki. The shark-like one turns to the shorter one and says "Itachi..."  
Itachi turns and stares at him. Eventually he says "Yes?"  
"He talks."  
"Kisame..." Itachi looks annoyed.  
Kisame grins but his smile quickly disappears.  
"Wait. Do you hear that?"  
A rustling sound was coming closer and closer.

Then all of a sudden, it stops. Kunai fly out of some bushes.

"Geez, not again!" Kisame grumbles while starting to pull out his sword. Itachi stops him.

"Let me handle this." Itachi activates his Sharingan and whirls and shoots some kunai into the bushes. A muffled, "Ommf." is heard. "Found something, Itachi?" the tall blue-skinned man asked.

"Hm." Was all Itachi said. He walked slowly over to the bush and pulled it aside. His cruel eyes stared coldly down at the _Jonin_, sitting slumped over the lifts the dead man's head up and says to his partner, "Another Sand Ninja.""Huh. It's like the whole of Sunagakure is after us, ever since Deidara and Sasori captured Shukaku."

"Hn."

"Shall I deal with the body, Itachi?"

"…"

"Itachi?"

"Yes?" The man lifts his head slowly to stare emotionlessly into to sharkman's eyes.

"Shall I get rid of the body?"

"No. I will dispose of the body."

Kisame walks over to a nearby rock and sits down.

Itachi makes some handsigns and says "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu"

The flames rush out from his mouth and surround the body, totally consuming it.

He straightens up and walks over to his partner. "Let's go, Kisame."

The two men walk into the bushes, leaving no trace behind.

A/N: I need you guys to tell me what pairing you want. Options Are:

HidanxSakura & ItachixHinata

PeinxTemari & ZetsuxSakura

KakuzuxHinata &HidanxSakura

DeidaraxSakura & KisamexIno

Please give me any other you would like to see in my story. If you want to be in my story, Give me your

Character Name

Style/Chakra type

Hair colour

Gender

Etc…

Thanks and keep reviewing!


	3. Ramen and Missions

A/N: Hi guys, I'm back with a new chapter. This one is an extra-long one! Hope you like it!

"Sakura! Oi, Sakura!" A dark haired girl shouted at the pinkette in frustration.

"Yeah, Alice?"

"We're LATE!"

"OMG! Far out. Soo not a good look on the first day." Sakura muttered to herself as she dashed side by side with her friend, Alice.

"I bet even Kakashi is there already, and you know how he's always late."

"Actually, I don't. Remember? I wasn't in team seven with you, Naruto and Sasuke."

"Ooohh… now I remember. It's too bad you weren't in team seven with me. I mean, we've been best friends since kindergarten."

"Yeah! Hey, remember how I gave you a mud pie in the face and then you pushed me over?"

"Yeah, and then we both stared at each other and started laughing."

"Ahhh, happy days."

"Hey Sakura!" The yellow haired Jinchuriki waved excitedly at Sakura.

"Hi Naruto!"

"Where are you rushing off to so fast?'

"We're late!'

"Oh."

"Grab some ramen with me and Sakura later eh, Naruto?" Alice said.

"Sure Alice-chan. See you Saku-chan, see you Alice-chan!" He yelled over his shoulder as he took off at top speed to the ramen shop.

"Hehe… Naru-kun is soo funny, isn't he Sakura?" a mysterious voice said over Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura whirled and screamed. Alice just cracked up laughing. "Ino!"

"Hey, you guys know you're late to Lady Tsunade? You know how she gets if you're late."

"Yeah, I do."

They finally reached the Hokage's tower and went through the double doors into the reception.

"Sakura and Alice, here to see Lady Tsunade."

"Go right in. She's expecting you." Shizune smiled at the duo.

"Thanks Shizune!"

They rush up to the Hokage's office. After they had knocked, a voice came from inside. "Enter."

They entered the room and bowed deeply to the Hokage. "Ah. Sakura and Alice. How are you today?"

"Good."

"Good."

Tsunade smiled and said, "I have a mission for you today. You shall be going to Amegakure on an infiltration mission to find out about the civil war that has been happening for the last 30 years."

Sakura looked surprised. "Amegakure?"

"Yes, Sakura. Amegakure."

"Isn't that where the Akatsuki were last seen?"

"Yes." Tsunade was getting impatient. "Just hurry up and tell me if you'll take the mission?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. We will do our best at completing this mission." Sakura and Alice intoned.

"Ok then. You will be in two squads. Kakashi will lead one, and Jiraiya will lead the other."

Just then there was a 'poof' and Jiraiya and Kakashi appeared in the office.

"Hai Lady Fifth."

"Hai Tsunade."

Kakashi bowed to Lady Tsunade. Jiraiya just grinned.

"Come on Sakura and Alice. We are meeting at the village gates." They all did hand signs and poofed out of sight.

**Sakura: Things are getting interesting, aren't they?**

**Me: Who gave you permission to talk?**

**Sakura: …**

**Me: Well?**

**Sakura: You did.**

**Me: No, I didn't!**

**Sakura: You put me on this page.**

**Me: Oh…**

**Hidan: When do I get a part?**

**Me: *Shoves Hidan back in the closet* Later. BE QUIET IN THERE!**


	4. Just like old times

**A/N Whooo! A new chapter! See you at the bottom of the page!**

_**Inner Sakura**_

_Thinking_

"Talking"

Sakura turned to Alice and said "I'll meet you outside your house later, kay?

"Sure. See you then." The kunoichi ran off in opposite directions. Sakura dashed back to her house and yelled at the top of her voice. "Mum, I'm home!"

"How was your day today, Sakura?"

"Great!"

"That's good."

"Mum, I have a mission!"

"Really?"

"We're going to Amegakure on a recon mission."

"Who with?"

"Alice and other unknown people. I'm in Kakashi's team."

"Just like old times, right?"

"Yep." Sakura said over her shoulder while climbing up the stairs. She walked into her room and walked over to her wardrobe. She picked up her rucksack and started to pack her clothes into it. When she was done, she picked up some clothes and walked into her bathroom. When she came out, she was wearing a black shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows, and some shorts that went down to her knees. Underneath the black shirt, she was wearing a fishnet top that went to her wrists. She tied her waist height hair back with her Hitai-hite. She grabbed Tomari off its hook and examined the huge sword. The steel shimmered in the light, looking as though it weren't actually there, in the material world. Dragon carvings chased each other up the blade. The black hilt had its name carved into it. She strapped it onto her back and walked over to a nearby table and grabbed a few scrolls, and stuck them into her rucksack.

She ran down the stairs and ran out the front door. She sprinted as fast as she could over to the massive gate that guarded the entrance to her town. She saw her friend, Alice standing over near the doors and walked over to her. "You look good." Sakura said as she examined the girl. Alice was wearing her kimono with her clan insignia on it. Her clan's insignia was a circle with the top half black and the bottom half red. She was wearing full body fishnet. She was wearing her clan's insignia on a necklace and had her Hitai-hite on her forehead and she had her axe, Yami, strapped to her back. They walked together over to the group of Chunin standing on the other side of the gates.

Kakashi called out to them as they neared the group. "Sakura, Alice, You're in my team for this mission. Come meet the other people on your team."

Sakura and Alice closed the distance between them rapidly. When they reached the group, Sakura let her eyes wander over the others in her team. Hinata, Ino, Inku, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Temari. Wait, what? Temari? What's she doing here? Isn't she meant to be in Sand? _**Yes she is.**_ _Who said you could talk? __**No one. **_Inner Sakura said smugly._ Go back to your corner! __**Yes sir…**__Ugh…_

"Sakura? Heelllllooooo?" An annoying voice cut into her thoughts. Naruto. She thought wearily.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"We're discussing our missions."

"Thanks Naruto." _**For once… **__SHUT UP! __**Sure, sure…**_

Kakashi said "So we are going to go to Amegakure through the shortest route possible. We are going to split into 4 teams. Team Tori, Team Inu, Team Kitsune and Team Urufu. The teams are as follows.

Team Tori:

Leader: Sakura

Alice

Temari

Team Inu:

Leader: Shikamaru

Lee

Kiba

Team Kitsune:

Leader: Hinata

Ino

Hana

Team Urufu:

Leader: Kakashi

Shino

Naruto

Two teams will travel together at a time. If you need to contact the other two, then use the psychic jutsu. Team Tori and Team Kitsune will be working together. Team Inu and Team Urufu will be working together. When we arrive at the border we will clarify our mission and create a strategy. Is that clear?"

"Hai."

The ninja shot through the air above the gate. Sakura had a bad feeling about this.

Further away in the forest, 9 people in black cloaks moved through the forest quickly and silently. "Found them, un."

**A/N:** A CLIFFHANGER! !

Me: I hope you like the story ^.^

Sakura: _Sure _they did.

Me: …

Sakura: …

Me: BANANA!

Sakura: Ahhh!

Me: Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Sakura: Seriously. STOP DOING THAT!

Me: *eep*

Sakura: …

Me: …

Sakura: Good Grief. (Loud thumping noises, curses and explosions are coming from the closet.)

Me: …

Sakura: It sounds like you have the whole Akatsuki in there.

Me: That's because I do!

Sakura: -faints-

Me: Read and review please!

_Translation notes: _

_**Tori**__ is Bird in Japanese_

_**Inu **__is Dog in Japanese_

_**Kitsune **__is Fox in Japanese_

_**Urufu **__is Wolf in Japanese._


	5. Immortals and Artists

**A/N: Competition coming up. If you can guess the name of the mysterious black-cloaked person in chapter one, you win a special prize! Yay! Prize! Plus a very long chapter for all you fans! Beware: Some of Hidans comments may be considered pervy.**

_**Inner Sakura**_

_Thinking_

"Talking"

**Black Zetsu**

White Zetsu

The 6 kunoichi shot through the air. "Hey Temari?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"How come you're here?"

"Well, I was called up for a mission in Konoha, and Kakashi needed another Kunoichi, and so here I am."

"What mission?" Ino tried to ask without seeming to nosy.

"Oh, just a transport mission. Nothing special. Just transporting food."

"Oh." Ino said, a bit disappointed. _**I bet she thought it was something very exciting.**__ I'll have to agree with you there. __**Yes! Victory is mine! **__…_

Alice just pushed past Temari silently.

"She's sulking." Ino said with a sneer.

"Leave her alone, Ino." Sakura said, chasing after her friend.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I just can't stand Ino. And who is the stranger with the blond hair?" Alice said.

"Oh! I didn't realize that you didn't know Temari." Sakura said.

"So Temari is her name?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"Hey Sakura?" Hinata called, her voice sounding worried

"Yeah?"

"There are four very powerful chakras coming towards us very quickly."

"How powerful?" Sakura asked.

"More powerful than yours. Probably as powerful as Lady Tsunade." Hinata was sounding very scared now.

"Any other information?" Temari asked.

"Just that they are all male."

_Akatsuki?_

"Will we be able to outrun them?"

"No. It's too late to run now."

"Ok girls, Battle Positions. Hinata and Alice, you stay beside me. Temari, try and go around them, then attack with your fan. Air, you get behind me. Ino, you stay way behind me and get ready to heal." Sakura said.

"Hai." They all said in unison and dashed to follow her orders.

"Oh, and Ino?"

"Yes?"

"Call Kakashi and the others once the Akatsuki are within sight. Then we shall trap them." Sakura ordered_. I hope this works… _

"So it's the Akatsuki definitely, Sakura?" Ino asked, a worried look on her face.

"I think so."

"We-"

A bird shot through the air towards them, interrupting what Sakura was about to say. It exploded just in front of the Kunoichi. "They're here!"

"Oh great. I missed them, un."

Coughing, Sakura tried to squint through the thick smoke. She could just make out 3 people standing on a tree branch across from her. _Where's the fourth person? _"Sakura, watch out!"

"Too late, un."

A hand wrapped around her neck from behind and held her tight. "Nobody move, un."

Sakura felt something slimy on her right shoulder, and she gasped in horror as she realized it was a tongue. _Deidara!_

Oh great. She was disarmed and being held by the neck by the person whose partner she had killed, making him probably not very fond of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Hinata make some hand signs where no-one else could see. Hinata suddenly yelled out "Byakugan: 64 Palms!"

"8 Palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" One after the other, the Akatsuki fell over, even Deidara. "Yes!" Ino yelled triumphantly. And just then, the Akatsuki turned into logs. _Oh great, substitution jutsu. _Sakura looked around wildly for the real bodies. Just in time, she noticed them off to the left. "They're on our left, guys!" Sakura yelled very quickly. "Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!" Sakura yelled while making some hand signs. A blossom of flame grew rapidly from her mouth and transformed into a giant phoenix. A deep voice yelled "Water Style: Raging Torrent!" A huge wave of water rose above the trees. Sakura could hear everyone say "Wow…". Sakura snapped out of her daze very quickly and thought in horror, _that wave could kill us!_ She started making hand signs for a barrier ninjutsu when the wave disappeared.

**Temari's point of view.**

A figure rushed out of the trees in front of Temari. Just in time, she brought her giant fan up to block the scythe that was arching towards her.

"This girl's not too bad, eh?" The silver haired man was smirking as he continued, "Might have a bit of fun." Temari flicked her fan open and therefore the man flew backwards on a huge gust. "Think you can defeat me with a tiny breeze?" He taunted. Temari was aware of someone just behind her. She sent out a sensor and it alerted her of the person's identity. _Sakura! _Quickly Temari activated the psychic jutsu. _Sakura? _

_Yes?___Sakura thought.

_Get behind me and wait for my signal. _

_Ok. _Sakura moved to follow her orders. She cast an illusion on herself and waited. Temari leapt into the air. In mid-air she started to twirl around and around. "I'm getting dizzy just watching you." The silver haired man said, smirking. "Hey Kakuzu, this girl's doing a ballerina impression!" he said, starting to laugh. A deep voice replied from the shadows, "Focus on the fight, Hidan." Hidan looked back at Temari, only to find her gone and a whole group of kunai coming his way. "What the heck?" Hidan yelled while dodging the kunai. Temari silently laughed from her perch in the tree. She sent a psychic message to Sakura. "Now!" Sakura lifted the illusion from her and jumped onto the back of Hidan. "Aah! What the heck?" Get off me!" He yelled, trying to pull the girl off his back, where she was clinging tightly. Laughs erupted from all around the girls. All the laughs were deep, obviously they were all male. Temari ignored them, instead focusing on the fight. Temari shouted, "Wind Style: Cutting Blades!" Invisible blades ripped through the trees towards Sakura and Hidan. Sakura jumped off his back and dashed away. Hidan just stood there calmly. _Got him! Wait…..He's still there and there's not a scratch on him._ "Heh heh. What a surprise. I'm still standing.

"Temari-" Temari looked over at Sakura to see her grabbed from behind by a man with blue eyes and blonde hair that was up in a ponytail. Part of the hair was flopping over his face. _He looks like Ino. _She looked around and saw the same had happened to everyone else. Hinata and Ino were being held by a man with a mask and a headband that identified him as being from the waterfall village. Alice was being held by a man with red hair. _Sasori!_ She thought with a rush of hatred. Air was being held by one of Sasori's puppets. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind. An arm wrapped itself around her neck. "Got you now, little bird." Hidan's voice laughed from behind her, his breath hot on her neck. Temari shivered. The man behind her chuckled, though as to why, Temari didn't know. The man with the blonde hair gave Alice to Sasori and then stuck his hands into two bags he had strapped to his waist. When he withdrew his hands, there were little clay balls in them. He dropped the balls, and with a puff of clay dust, they transformed into beautiful works of art. There were 4 clay birds, each of them double the size of a human. Each of the Akatsuki stepped onto one of the birds. Temari was pushed forward and sat down on the giant bird in front of her. Clay reached up and bound her arms and legs to the bird. Beside her, the same thing was happening to Sakura. Hidan stepped onto the bird behind them. "Hold on, not that you have a choice." He said.

"Ready? Let's go, un." The birds slowly, but gracefully took flight.

Far below the four birds, a big battle was raging. Teams Inu and Urufu were fighting Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Konan and Tobi. A voice called from above and Itachi said to Kisame, "That's the signal. They've got the girls."

Kisame asked "So they've got the girls already?"

"Seems so." Itachi replied.

Kisame turned to the leaf ninjas and said "Sorry to disturb our fight, but we have to go." With that, the Akatsuki disappeared. "Ugh! Where did they go? Cowards!" Naruto was in a frenzy.

"Calm down Naruto. There is something more worrying." Kakashi said.

"What?"

"They have the girls."

"Oh god."

**A/N: The positions on the fingers are as follows: (going from right to left.)**

**Pein: Right thumb**

**Deidara: Right Index**

**Konan: Right Middle**

**Itachi: Right Ring**

**Zetsu: Right Little**

**Tobi: Left Little**

**Kisame: Left Ring**

**Kakuzu: Left Middle**

**Hidan: Left Index**

**Sasori: Left Thumb**

**Just in case you were wondering. Read and review please.**

**^.^**


End file.
